The Eyes Of God
by fanficnotes
Summary: After fighting the King Of Despair Leo is thrown into a whole new world watch him as he try's to make a new life for himself.


**~Hi guys this will be my story on Black Bullet & Hunter x Hunter crossover!**

 **I DO NOT OWN BLACK BULLET OR HUNTER X HUNTER!**

Speech { "Red Eyes And Blue Hair"}

thinking { ' _Red Eyes And Blue Hair'}_

* * *

Alone figure stood in front of ship dressed in a long midnight black cloak that covered every thing but the mouth and feet. The figure stood about 5'3" feet tall which made the figure standout among the tall strong looking man that were covered in scars and tattoos but the cloaked figure new better that these man where weak every one of them they would be the first to die in battle by pretending to be brave before fear took them...

"YAAAAWWWNNN ~i'm soooo tirrreeeddd i think i might go to sleep ahhhhh~ sleep sounds goooood." said unmistakable sound of a young girl. As the young girl curled up in her long black cloak as if it were a blanket she started to drift of to sleep in one of the hammocks provided in the ship dreaming about all the people she would soon be able play wiitthh~

* * *

The captain wasn't surprised when he had seen most of the passengers vomiting fainting or worse calling for there mothers. Then he noticed four people unaffected by the storm raging on out side a blond haired boy that closely resembled a girl watching every one with annoyance and weariness. A man wearing a business suit that was reading a book about medical study's, a cloaked figure sleeping mumbling about playing with its toys in a cute sing song voice. And a young boy that was running around helping every one.

He shook his head and chuckled "well it seems that we have some strong contestants this year."

The cloaked figure slowly got up from its warm place in the hammock rubbings its eyes with the end of its hand while mumbling something about chopping old man into little bits if they didn't shut up.

"CAPTAIN WISHES TO SEE YOU!" yelled out one of the members of the crew out to the four strange individuals.

The hooded figure instantly nodded enthusiastically jumping form it place in the hammock jumping up and down with child's glee as the crew member gesturing for them to follow him.

As they made there way to the captain the hooded figure couldn't help but skipping the whole way there getting strange looks from both older males and an exited look from the younger one not that she cared what they thought.

When they finally made there way to the captains room she could see that the other three were already standing in front of the captain and could see she was a few inches smaller than the youngest boy... with an not so angry looking pout she stomped over to stand next to the smaller boy upset that see was the shortest but soon got over it when the captain started to speak.

" You're the last four? your names?" The captain said in unhidden curiosity.

"I'm Gon!."

"I'm Leorio."

"I'm Kurapika."

I jumped up and down smiling with an unnaturally large smile on my face "HI I'M KOHINA!."

The captain stared down at me intently as if he was looking into my soul i just kept my big shit eating grin on my face as i looked right back at him letting him get a good look at my red glowing eyes. Just as my eyes made contact with his he instantly looked away with a shocked look on his face. 'It was a really funny! look but not as much fun as fear!' i thought to my self with a pout that looked adorable on my chubby cheeks.

"OK so why do you want to be hunters?" the captain asked.

Gon was the first to answer "I want to know what my fathers work is like!"

"I don't trust you so, i don't see why i should tell you my reasoning." said Kurapika with annoyed look on his feminine face.

'I wonder what he would look like in a cute blue frilly dress!" i thought with an evil smirk.

"Who told you to answer?" Oreo asked, pointing a finger at Gon "Don't you have any team spirit?"

"I'm giving my reasons, whats wrong with that?" Gon asked with a cutteee! look on his face while staring innocently at the man.

"I'ts OK! Gon Oreo just being a mean but i can help youuuu wittthhh thaaatt~" i say in an adorable sing song voice putting my hand on the top of my short swords getting ready to draw them out.

"And what is a little girl like you going to do to me?."

I just smile at him with my hands still on my swords ready to put them through his head then maybe he would stop talking?.Wait? can a human live with out a head? letttsss finnnddd ouutttt~.

He just sweats a little bit and gulps then starts to answers Gons question hmph i wanted to test my experiment all well i can just try when we get to the hunter examssss~

"I'm not agreeing because it's a matter of honor" Oreo answered.

"I agree with Leorio" Kuprapika said quie

Oreo didn't look very happy with that actually he looked constipated...

"How old are you? weren't you told to respect your elders?".

"I prefer to not answer your unpleasant questions rather than lie to you." Kuprapika answered, ignoring Oreo's outburst. " think it lying is more shameful than being greedy".

Kuparpika looks over at the captain " Speaking honestly in front of people, Iv'e just met about the reasons that make me wish i could become a hunter are mine, and are personal." Kuparpika said "That is why it's imposible for me to answer you in this place."

the captain narrowed his eyes. " Well i see...in that case, you must get of my ship as soon as possible."

They all gawked at him, making me laugh at all there funny expressions!. The two of them twirled around to stare at me but i was still on the ground with my hood still on hiding my face cracking up from laughing so hard!. Seeing i wasnt going to stop any time soon they turned back to the captain while gon just had a confused look on his face.

"You still don't understand?" The captain said dryly "The Hunter Exam has already begun."

i just stood there and blinked a few times before laughing again gaining a few annoyed looks from a few people in the room.

*cough* Oreo & Kurarpika *cough*

"...Even if you get to where they are hosting the exams the doors would be closed. So get rid of your missed trust and answer my question."

Stupid Oreo kept mumbling about something i really wished i could put my sword through his head...

"I...I'm the only survivor of the Kurata clan." Kurarpika said reluctantly. " For four years ago, all of my relatives were killed by thieves. The reason i want to become a hunter is because I want to capture the Genei Ryodan."

"Who the hell is the Genei Ryodan"said Oreo, sending him and apologetic look to him

"The Phantom Troupe has a A class bounty on them. Even the most experienced Hunters are Weary about fighting them," the Captain explained." The best hunters would have difficulty fighting them." He said, directing it to Kurarpika. "You're chasing after sure death."

"I don't fear death." He admitted "What is fear most is that my anger never leaves."

"In short you want to become a hunter because you want revenge you need to become a hunter for that." Oreo said summarizing everything everything Kurarpika said in one sentence."

"...Well what about you Leorio?" The captain asked, taking a huge gulp of rum from his bottle.

"In fact, you've got a good head and i'm going to answer. I won't use for different ways, let's speak openly." Leorio said "Money! with money, we can have everything! a great house good cars and great alcohol!"

'OK...can i put i sword through his head noowww~'

"Unfortunately, manners can't be brought, Leorio." Kurarpika sighed. Leorio was about to say something when the captain interrupted him. "Kohina, what's your motive for joining the hunter exams?"

" Papa already has his Hunter license, So he asked be to do the hunter exam so i can get mine for our nexxxtttt missiiiiooonnnn~

"Mission?" Gon asked, looking at me with curiosity like the three others in the room.

" YEA! i'm an initiator~"

Kurarpika and the Captain stopped every thing they where doing and just looked down at her in shock while Gon and Leorio just looked confused.

"whats an initiator?." Leorio asked with unhidden curiosity.

"A...An initiator is part of a group of two people that do missions like assassination, hunting, spying, pretty much anything that normal people cant do. The initiator is always born a girl and are called cursed children because of there inhuman ability to fight each on is a different model normally based of an animals people believe cursed children are not human and when they are born they are given to be trained to kill then are brought by there partners to help them fight and always have to orders. The only way to tell a human from a chursed child is that there eyes glow red kind of like Kurata clan...

"YEP~" i reply jumping up and down.

"..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading please give me some ideas for how this story should go! and please review!.**


End file.
